Sasuke in wonderland
by o0oFreyao0o
Summary: Sasuke ha caido de el pais de las maravillas  / xD eh alterado un poco el caracter de los personajes en la historia, espero que les guste
1. El pais de las maravillas

**Hola! :3 se me ocurrio esta historia mientras leia el clasico libro de "alicia en el pais de las maravillas", que realmente me gusta, crearle muchas y diversas formas a la historia, ahora se me ocurrio mesclarlo con naruto ... espero que les guste, y si no les gusta igual dejen reviews =D...**

**Los personajes pertenecen a kishimoto, y por ahora los tomare prestados =D**

**

* * *

**_" Existen seres que se dejan atrapar por su pasado, enlazados a ellos de manera irremediable... atrayendo arrepentimiendo hacia ellos, constantemente... pobres almas caidas en el pecado, y la desgracia... atrapados por siempre... sin un nombre que logre cubrir sus penas... seres que solo existen para ser destruidos"_

Esta era una ciudad, de calles estrechas con el piso de piedras finamente colocadas a modos de ladrillos. Las casas lograban elevarse, a pesar de tener apenas un par de pisos , todas ellas eran elegantes y muy cuidadas de un aspecto ingles en la epoca del siglo IV o V. Las personas caminaban a traves de las calles todas ellas llevando prisa, y curiosamente sin tropezar unos con otros llevando vestimentas de acuerdo a la epoca; las mujeres de largos vestidos y los hombres de traje y sombrero de copa.

Pero porque hay tantas personas - murmuro un muchacho de apenas unos 14 años, caminando entre las personas - habra algun festival, o algo parecido? .. oh lo siento? - acaba de decir cuando una mujer tropezo con el, y este cayera al piso. Al levantar la mirada observo que la mujer no habia siquiera detenido su paso, esta llevaba la misma prisa y lograba confundirse rapidamente entre las personas.

las personas continuaban su paso, sin importarles el muchacho que aun yacia en el suelo. Pasaban por su lado, esquivandolo para evitar un nuevo tropiezo. El muchacho de cabello azabache y ojos negros, se levanto al poco rato intentando alejarse de aquella multitud, llevaba puesto un traje de color negro con una camisa blanca y zapatos negros.

Parece que te has perdido, alice - murmura alguien en sus oidos, sobresaltandolo y girandose rapidamente - oh, lo siento... no era mi intencion asustarte...

parado frente a el, estaba otro muchacho de su misma edad rubio de ojos azules y entre su cabellera se elevaban dos orejas naranjas... dos orejas de gato. Este llevaba tambien puesto unos pantalones naranjas y una camisa blanca, llevaba una sonrisa entre divertida y sarcastica... podia observar en aquellos ojos su propio reflejo nitidamente...

dejame presentarme - menciono el muchacho haciendo una reverencia - soy conocido como Cheshire en algunas historias, sin embargo prefiero adoptar el nombre de naruto por ahora - movio sus orejas rapidamente, y tomando la mano de alicia la atrajo hacia el inclinandose para besarla, al notar ello "alicia" retiro su mano rapidamente sintiendose insultado, y con una mueca de odio en su rostro.

Yo no soy Alicia, soy Sasuke! - exclamo en voz alta, llamando la atencion de las personas que los rodeaban...

En ese momento, naruto tomo su mano rapidamente alejandolo de aquella multitud que comenzaba a rodearlos movidos por la curiosidad. Naruto corria a traves de las personas facilmente sin lograr tropezar con ellas, sin embargo Sasuke tenia serios problemas, ya que no lograba esquivar a todos y tropezaba sin parar con otros.

Tras unos cortos minutos de carrera, se detuvieron. Sasuke se libro del agarre de Naruto aun observandolo fijamente.

No se que pretendes -dijo secamente (si esa voz que usa sasuke cuando le habla a Naruto) - pero no tienes derecho a ponerme ese nombre... yo no me llamo _Alice_...

Oh estas seguro ? - Naruto se acerco peligrosamente al rostro de Sasuke, tan cercano que podian sentir la respiracion del otro - podrias estarlo... _Alicia?_

Al escuchar el nombre, Sasuke se sobresalto inevitablemente lo cual provoco una sonrisa de oreja a oreja de naruto. El cual se alejo riendo a costa de su improvisado compañero.

eh oido de muchos que detestan sus nombres - comenzo a decir, con una sonrisa - incluso que han intentado cambiarselos, pero nunca de alguien que negara su nombre, eres realmente curioso? Alice...

Ese nombre- murmuro apenas audiblemente - no voy a usarlo, no quiero usarlo...

Pero si es un nombre encantador, veras aqui en el pais de las maravillas - empezo a caminar naruto en circulos, alrededor de Sasuke provocando que este diera giros para no perderlo de vista- tenemos algunas reglas, aunque no suelo seguirlas... en realidad detesto las reglas, sin embargo tu estas atado a ellas... has venido a buscar aquello, no es asi? aquello que te ha molestado desde hace mucho tiempo... aquello que te ata a tu pasado y no podrias perder... aun lo odias...

*En la mente de Sasuke, recuerdos de su infancia comenzaron a fluir rapidamente... volviendose mas lentos, en aquella noche donde todos y todo parecia haberse terminado*

ALEJATE! - volvio a gritar, empujando a Naruto para que dejase de hablar - no tienes derecho a nada, solo dejame! - Sasuke cerro los ojos con fuerza, cubriendose los oidos... y todo se desvanecio, abrio los ojos lentamente y aun permanecia alli en la calle... sin embargo ese ser ya no estaba...

Camino lentamente observando a traves, de todo el lugar las personas caminaban y caminaban sin tomarle importancia. Observo una hermosa fuente , esta se encontraba cruzando una calle en la cual no habia personas transitando, de modo que desidio conocer aun mas ese extraño lugar...aquel ser, le habia dicho que estaba en el pais de las maravillas, un lugar donde podias encontrar lo perdido...

Es imposible - murmuro, sonriendo agriamente...

Que es imposible ? - una delgada voz, tras el

Sasuke se giro rapidamente, creyendo que podria tratarse de Naruto. Sin embargo frente a el se encontra una chica de largos cabellos amarillos y ojos azules, llevaba su cabello recogido en una coleta y un vestido morado. Se encontraba de pie con ambas manos entrelazadas en su cintura.

Quie.. - no pudo terminar la pregunta, de quien podria ser aquella muchacha... porque esta muchacha habia unido sus labios a los suyos, besandolo sorprensivamente. Sin embargo este no fue un tierno beso, fue un beso de recuerdos... aquellas memorias y pasado que tanto deseaba olvidar regresaron a el, lo recuerdos de la sangre derramada... regresaban con mayor fuerza.

Oh, lo siento debi haber sido mas educada -Dijo la muchacha, alejandose de Sasuke. Quien estaba con los ojos abiertos como platos mostrando terror, y un sudor frio cubria su frente - sin embargo, no pude evitarlo _Alice_...

No... soy... Alice... -dijo entre pausas Sasuke, mirandola detenidamente - quien eres tu?

Nuevamente aquella muchacha se encontraba tan cerca suyo, demasiado para tu agrado. Acercanco sus labios a sus oidos murmuro.

Puedo ayudarte, sabes? podria darte aquello que buscas - hizo una pausa - de este modo no sera necesario que te quedes por aqui... te ahorrare mucho trabajo y esfuerzo... solo necesitare un pago, y es que me devuelvas mi nombre...

Sasuke se alejo de la muchacha rapidamente, sin dejar de observarla... Tu nombre - repitio - a cambio de lo que deseo?

_En aquella ciudad, de aquel pais... existia un palacio, en el cual la reina gobernaba. Donde su palabra era la ley que todos debian de seguir sin opcion alguna, si es que querian conservar su cabeza en su lugar..._

Has llegado tarde , quince minutos y 36 segundos tarde -la fria voz de la reina, lleno el salon - a pesar que tienes la fama de ser puntual conmigo. Has llegado tarde... _Sombrerero..._

Lo lamento su majestad - un hombre de sombrero de copa y traje negro se inclinaba ante su majestad, llevaba la mitad de su rostro cubierto dejando solo a la vista uno de sus ojos. Su blanco cabello resaltaba entre el sombrero - sin embargo, _el Gato_ ha estado moviendose sigilosamente, parece que lo ha encontrado...

Oh, es que ha llegado ya.. - la reina volvio a hablar, mostrandose a traves de su elegante silla. Un hombre de cabello negro con los ojos semejantes a una serpiente, y con delineado morado rodeando sus ojos los cuales ahora brillaban en codicia - entonces tenemos que invitarlo, ve por el Kakashi...que quisiera saludarlo...

Si mi rey - Kakashi se levanto, y se retiro del largo salon. Perdiendose entre las sombras de la puerta...

No puedo esperar el momento en el que llegue - murmuro la Reina - Deseaba tanto verlo...

_Volviendo donde Sasuke y la extraña chica..._

No... puedo.. - murmuraba Sasuke, no podia entender que es lo que sucedia. Como podria devolver a alguien su nombre, el no habia robado uno para comenzar...

La muchacha se acerco nuevamente sin embargo sus rostro se transformo en uno frio y lleno de ira...

Entonces deberia de matarte - dijo abalanzandose sobre Sasuke, cayendo ambos sobre el frio suelo de piedra. Cogiendolo con ambas manos en el cuello.

A pesar de ser una chica, librarse se aquel agarre resultaba imposible. Lo intento, cada vez con mayor fuerza sin embargo el agarre parecia ser de marmol solido... ajustando aun mas a cada instante...

_No quiero morir... no quiero morir en un lugar asi... porque estoy aqui... porque deberia morir en un lugar que no conosco que es lo que quieren de mi?... no quiero morir..._ *pensaba desesperadamente Sasuke*

* * *

**Y hasta aqui! :3 espero que les haya gustado, al principio crei que con un capitulo bastaria, pero me gusta la idea de hacerlo en varios.. xD**

**adivinaron quiene s la reina? =D espero que si, y bueno a pesar de en si de no ser mujer... le puse reina por tratarse de la historia... Espero reviews con algunas ideas... **

**Gracias**


	2. El sombrerero Loco

**Hola de nuevo! :3, hoy me di una gran maraton de alicia en el pais de las maravillas. las versiones conocidas, y en todas me encanta el gato! *-* , mejor no me desvio del tema xD... y continuo la historia. Tratare de mejorar la ortografia espero q me disculpen, si encuentran por alli algunos errores**

**

* * *

**_Y entonces Alicia, se encontraba atrapada en aquel extraño mundo de criaturas inimaginables. De seres aun extraños, y sonrisas traviesas. Atravezando senderos desconocidos, sin el recuerdo del como habia llegado alli; deseando solo lograr encontrar la puerta para salir de ese extraño lugar._

Aire... necesito aire *pensaba desesperadamente Sasuke, mientras aquellas manos frias apretaban con mayor fuerza*_ n_o voy a morir! *Su mente comenzaba a nublarse, y en ella aparecer extrañas imagenes. Una tras otras, rapidamente... algunas confundiendose con un remolino de colores y sonidos... los conocia! conocia esas imagenes, esas voces! ya lo recordaba, ya los habia visto... pero que es lo que sucedia...

BANG.. BANG... ( es el sonido de dos disparos! o.o disculpen a la autora pero es el unico modo que podria describir el sonido XD)

Sasuke sintio la presion desvanecerse, de modo que tomo grandes bocanas de aire... lo necesitaba y su interior habia extrañado con demasia aquel elemento. Despues de unos segundos , dirigiosu mirada hacia donde se encontraba aquella mujer, o donde dederia de haber estado pues en su lugar se veia una gran sombra negra desaparecer entre dos pequeños agujeros en su pecho. Y alli a su lado se encontraba otra sombra, y esta era mas oscura que la anterior... levanto la mirada un poco mas para toparse con un hombre...

Este llevaba un traje negro muy bien cuidado, y un sombrero de copa negra. Su rostro se encotraba cubierto, dejando ver solo uno de sus ojos, el cual observaba desaparecer la sombre entre los agujeros creados...

Esto sucedio por tu culpa - dijo aquel sujeto observandolo - eres tan descuidado... en verdad eres , alicia?

Sasuke quedo petrificado al observarlo, no se trataba de algun extraño... de hecho gracias a las imagenes que habia visto, ese sujeto era demasiado familiar...

Ka..kas...kakashi... -comenzo a decir , ante la sorpresa...

Hmmm? - contesto el sentandose de cuclillas para quedar a su altura - pero que dices? soy el sombrerero loco... gusto en conocerte Alicia.. - parecio sonreir bajo aquella mascara...

QUE YO NO SOY ALICIA! - grito Sasuke desesperado, y exasperado ... con una pequeña venita que resaltaba en su frente - que es lo que esta planeando? que es lo que sucede? porque esta ustedes aqui?

porque ? - repitio el sombrerero , deteniendose a pensarlo. Sin dirigirle la mirada a Sasuke, mientras se ponia de pie - realmente eres Alicia, siempre preguntando los porque... de todos modos, nos vamos...

Al ver que Sasuke, aun se encontraba en el suelo. volvio a verlo y continuo hablando...

Si no te mueves Alicia, tendre que matarte y llevar tu cadaver a la reina - hablo tranquilamente - no me molesta tampoco esa opcion, aunque no me la hayan encomendado...

Sasuke observo a kakashi, era cierto que era el mismo... sus gestos (bueno lo poco que podia verse), su forma de hablar.. pero que rayos hacia vestido de esa manera *pensaba sasuke*

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Sasuke se puso de pie y camino en direccion a kakashi colocandose a su lado , entonces ambos caminaron a un mismo paso, en el caso del pelinegro sin tener la menor idea de donde se dirigian.

Me vas a decir que sucede o no? - dijo Sasuke, pareciendo perder la paciencia nuevamente.

Siempre preguntando los porque, solo te dire algunas cosas . - hizo una pausa antes de continuar - El pais de las maravillas, esta gobernado por la reina de corazones, a pesar de tener algunas normas la mas importante es una...

Un gran ruido, se escucho tras ellos como una explosion... Sasuke se disponia a voltear para observar lo sucedido, cuando un fuerte golpe lo envio contra el suelo...

No he terminado de hablar - sonrio el sombrerero - la unica regla que nunca debes olvidar de respetar, es que no puedes mirar atras. No importa lo que suceda, no debes ver hacia atras. La reina ha mantenido el pais bajo la tranquilidad, sin embargo algunos seres, desean acabar con ella y toman como presas a algunos incautos como tu Alicia.

Sasuke que aun se encontraba nuevamente en el piso, se levando dirigiendose hacia kakashi con una venita en la frente. Y tomando bocanadas de aire para no explotar.

No... soy... Alicia - dijo Sasuke, pausadamente para evitar gritar - ademas, es normal que mires tras de ti... todos lo hacen...

Si.. Si.. Si... - contesto aburridamente el sombrerero, quitandole importancia al hecho de que Sasuke negaba llamarse Alicia - En este pais, no es normal hacer eso... si tu volteas atras estaras observando tu pasado... y las personas que lo hacen logran atraer a los "arrepentimientos" los cuales desean desesperadamente un nombre, para regresar...

Entonces, aquella chica...

Asi es, ella era un arrepentimiento...y fue tu culpa, que te siguiera - la ultima frase, el sombrerero lo dijo sin dejar de observarlo... con una mirada con quien viera a un niño irresponsable que rompiera tu florero favorito...

No f...

Alicia.. - alguien habia susurrado su "nombre" en sus oidos, sintiendo incluso su respiracion ..

Sasuke giro a su derecha, observando a Naruto quien sonreia abiertamente...

Pero si eres Naruto - murmuro Sasuke...

Parece que te has encontrado, con el sombrerero loco - dijo mirando picaramente a kakashi - espero que no e haya matado, sus frases... es aburrido no es cierto? -volvio a susurrar a Sasuke.

Se ha vuelto a cambiar el nombre, ese gato engreido - dijo Kakashi, avanzando unos metros - dile que no puede venir, y que si lo hace averiguare la forma de castigarlo...

Que le diga ? - pregunto Sasuke, observando intercaladamente a Kakashi y Naruto.

Es que no puede verme - rio Naruto- y es porque Odia a los gatos...

En realidad eres un gato ? -los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron de par en par, observando detenidamente las orejas de Naruto.

NO DETESTO A LOS GATOS - menciono Kakashi en voz alta, con un tono de disgusto - solo te odio.. a ti.. a ti...y solo a ti... gato callejero, y detestable... fuera de nuestro camino...

Y yo que deseaba seguirlos - menciono con un falso tono de tristeza, mirando a kakashi - sigues igual de aburrido, de todos modos no viajaria con alguien que obedece las reglas de alguien como la reina...

naruto se acerco nuevamente a Sasuke - lo siento, no podre acompañarte Alicia ... nos vemos - y diciendo ello desaparecio en un pequeño remolino de viento...

Es intolerable, y molesto... nunca aprende nada de nada - continuo Kakashi - ya se fue? o tenemos que espantarlo?

Ya se fue - dijo Sasuke, mientras miles de pensamientos recorrian su cabeza. Era la primera vez que Kakashi, se mostraba molesto... no... molesto no era la palabra, estaba disgustado con naruto como si fuera un niño, a quien le robaron el dulce... Una pequeña riña si se podria decir...

Si no caminas te dejare - dijo kakashi reanudando su caminar...

Me vas a decir al menos donde vamos - dijo Sasuke colocandose nuevamente a su lado, sin embargo esta vez a una distancia prudencial...

Donde la Reina, me ha pedido llevarte... desea conocerte... Es una persona muy ocupada y un poco voluble,asi que trata de comportarte cuando la veas... ella suele cortarles la cabeza a los insolentes...

Cortarle la cabeza... - Sasuke se imagino sin cabeza... se imagino como naruto! *entro en shock momentaneo*

Pero iremos hasta las 6 de la tarde, y aun quedan 4 horas... asi que iremos a mi casa entretanto..

Caminaron y Caminaron... curiosamente Sasuke observo que las calles parecian ser las mismas... de hecho las casas se repetian... incluso las personas... pero como era posible si no habian dado ningun giro en ninguna calle... solo habian avanzado en linea recta... o al menos eso creia...

Y vio como el sombrerero se detenia frente a una puerta, e ingresaba. Sasuke lo siguio de prisa, ingresando tambien en la casa, la cual se encontraba muy ordenada y con los muebles limpios. De hecho tenia muchos muebles, parecia la casa de algun millonario.

El sombrerero se sento en la mesa, a tomar su taza de té - la cual en que momento aparecio? como o quien la llevo?

Sasuke ya no estaba dispuesto preguntar, pues sabia que solo obtendria otras respuestas... parecia que nadie deseaba darle una respuesta...

No vas a servir una taza para mi tambien ? - pregunto buscando, que Kakashi dijera algo. Pues solo se detenia a beber un sorbo del liquido caliente, mientras daba la vuelta de hoja a un libro que leia.

Quieres uno? sirvete tu mismo - dijo, sin ni siquiera observarle.

Kakashi.. es kakashi.. - penso Sasuke, dirigiendose a la cocina, no era como las que recordaba pero al menos sabia cuales eran las funciones de los objetos.

Sasuke volvio a su lugar, con una taza de te caliente igual al que tenia kakashi. Sentandose nuevamente observo que kakashi, observaba con detenimiento su libro sin perder momento alguno.

Quiero conocer el lugar, porque no vamso a dar una vuelta...

No tiene caso todo sigue igual y es aburrido - dijo Kakashi automaticamente.

Como que igual? , yo no conosco el lugar para mi es nuevo...

No quiero ir, tengo que terminar mi Té es mi deber - puso como excusa kakashi.

Sasuke ya harto de intentar llamar su atencion, se relajo en el mueble pensando que habia hecho para llegar a ese mundo... porque estaba el alli? acaso no iba a salir alguna vez... respiro profundamente, tratando de poner sus ideas en ordes, aunque le resultaba casi imposible...

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado este corto capitulo :3, espero sus review ya sean para quejas... sugerencias... **

**Nos vemos..**

**Freya**


End file.
